


It's a hell of a feeling though

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oh look, Sad, mirandas writing sad shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day. It's sunny, clouds scattered here and there, light and fluffy looking. There's a nice breeze going, keeping it from getting too warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a hell of a feeling though

**Author's Note:**

> Props if you get the titles reference. I'm trying to practice writing more descriptively. Please r&r?

Dan sighs, and kneels down. He sets the bouquet of flowers that he brought with him, on top of the stone. He fiddles with them, and once he's satisfied, Dan turns around a sits with his back to them. He can feel the cool stone through his thin t-shirt.

It's a beautiful day. It's sunny, clouds scattered here and there, light and fluffy looking. There's a nice breeze going, keeping it from getting too warm. There's a large willow tree above the stone, encompassing the area in shade.

Dan sighs again, and scuffs a shoe lightly in the dirt. “Hey Arin. It's really nice out today” he pauses to clear his throat, and then continues. “I brought you some new flowers. Larkspurs, the lady at the flower shop said they mean levity or lightness. I thought that was fitting.” Dan shrugs.

Dan leans his head back against the stone, and closes his eyes. “I've got a new song in the works for nsp. I'll have to sing it for you once it's finished.” Dan quiet again for a few moments. “Oh, big cat. I miss you man. Ross says he's going to visit on Saturday. It's uhh, Thursday now.”

He sits there for a couple hours, talking about this and that. What went on since he last visited, random things he's seen that made him think of Arin. It's starting to get a little chilly out, when he finally stands back up. His ass has been numb for awhile now, not that he really cares. He wouldn't give up these visits for anything.

Dan brushes off the seat of his pants, and looks down at the stone. “Alright, I'm gonna go for now. Ok? I'll be back tomorrow. I'll let Ross have Saturday alone, I think Holly might come too. But I'll be here Sunday. I'll probably come earlier in the morning, maybe I'll pack some breakfast and eat it here.”

Dan kneels back down, and traces the words on the grave stone with his fingers. “I love you Arin. See you tomorrow.”

Dan stands up, turns towards the direction of the parking lot, and walks away.

 

**_In Loving Memory Of Arin Joseph Hanson_ **

**_January 26, 1987-August 19, 2015_ **

**_A beloved friend, and boyfriend._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I made the date last year, that way I wasn't predicting his death or anything. Tell me if you find any errors? -Miranda


End file.
